Too blind for Love
by Uchihas1010Hyuuga
Summary: Take an inside peek at Neji's ensuite! Normally Neji wouldn't accept gifts especially fangirl gifts! but all of Neji's daily personal needs are from a girl! That made Neji realize how much she loves her and that he loves her back! NEJITEN One-shot!


**Too blind for love  
**_Neji H. & Tenten  
_One-shot!

**A/N: I actually was planning on posting this up during my summer (which has obviously ended!!! Wah! Give me back my lovely summer!), but did not have the time to complete it. In addition, the new teachers this year doesn't seem to be a homework pusher other than a certain social studies teacher! (HATE HER!) And after a very stupid basketball practice, I remembered to type this out (since I had it in my Ipod notes) as I was in my own shower! Funny, that! **

**Okay, my babbling has ended! The official first NejiTen one-shot by ME has begun! **

**~ ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**It was after a long, harsh trip back from the whirlpool country for the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji, since he was carrying important documents the Hokage has gave him the honour of being the one retrieving back.

As soon as he arrived in his ensuite of a room, providing him major alone time unless his bestfriend/teammate came over, he quickly hit the showers. It felt so soothing as the hot water smoothes down his broad shoulders and sloped off his strong and muscular back.

He thought about TenTen for a moment since she's not going to be able to spar with him tomorrow morning since she excused a day out because a certain despicable puppeteer from the Hidden Sand insisted on taking her out to a puppet show! Neji rolled his beautiful pearl eyes revoltingly at that. What's so good about a puppet show anyway; when you can improve your skills instead of wasting your precious time on watching people pull strings so marionettes would move?!

He grabbed for the shampoo bottle and a thought hit him again – about her. A voice rang through his head – her angelic voice. "_I was bathroom-shopping and found one I really liked that I know you'd like too and got you one too... It really cools your head off when you hit it with cold water! Plus it's conditioner added too so you won't have to waste any of 'your' precious time applying conditioner after the shampoo!" _

He chuckled softly at how much his hair has affected the girl to buy a shampoo for him! An addition to that, he turned the water to cold to experiences this coolness she bragged about. Neji recalled the day after he received the shampoo as a gift from TenTen, that she kept staring at his hair which seems to be silkier and asked him how he liked the shampoo. But he didn't care back then and replied very nonchalantly which he now realizes how he had upset her though she didn't show it, being the person closest to him knowing all about him!

Next he reached out for a soap and sees a piece of watermelon and recalled how he obtained it, again, from her. "_I know how you really like watermelon though we love calling it to Lee and sometimes Gai-sensei, but I got you this while on my mission to the Rain Village! You know, they expertise on bathroom accessories!_" He chuckled again of the girl's cuteness that cared for him. "And I also got you these face wash and cleansing for men, too! Since soap is too cheap a gift for the great Hyuuga Neji!" he vividly remembered her crisp giggle after she said that.

After he got his face washed, he pulled the preen, fluffy, blue bathrobes around him and a small towel that it came with. "I _really wanted the pink set but it's 2 in 1 so it's a gift from me again,_" he figured she was just making an excuse for him to accept it since last he checked, they came separately and are rather expensive, he might add.

He ran his hand with the small towel in his hand through his hair to soak the water to the towel out of his hair. He halted to a stop when he reached the bathroom door, staring straight down at the bedroom slippers he received from TenTen. "_They just reminded me of you to get you one!_" he remembers her say and has no idea how a frizzy head of a bunny could ring a bell of him for her?! But he slipped on to them anyways.

He finally got to the dressing table and after drying his hair, pampering his face, combing, he found a pack of kiddish hair tie TenTen got him. "_Your ties are getting kind of old, and ugly, plus_ _it's out of date compared to these!"_ he opened it and got one out. On the thick frilly yellow hair tie was a big yellow star. He chuckled harder this time then tied it anyways. He had no idea why but wanted to give it a try.

He went over to a counter where a maid has left him a cup of mocha cappuccino in a mug he ordered the maid to prepare drinks for him which came from the same person whose been giving him all those 'great' gifts. He thought, sarcastically.

"_They're matching pairs_," the mug was deformed stylishly and he didn't get what he meant by the matching pairs part but he turned the mug around to the front and on it was a face of him! That caught him off-guard! How comes he never notices it before? He took an eager sip and thought cappuccino tasted, strangely better right now.

Then he saw his CD player and popped the earphones in his ears and hit play, realizing what song and CD it was playing! TenTen made him a mix to make up for her lie for skipping training just to go hangout with Kiba and Akamaru. Once again, Neji rolled his eyes at this. "_Just a mix of songs that reminded me of you, especially the last track. It made me think of you." _

Neji went through listening all of them before the last track. They were all about friendship, generally. When he finally reached the last, it blasted him off! Not only was it like TenTen and him, it was as if she was confessing to him that she loves him! He loved that song! Could it be that he feels the same way about her too or is he misinterpreting things? Maybe she chose to add this song because it has something to do about friends... he went a little down at this thought. But scowled when he didn't think of listening to this earlier? Wait, he redeemed himself gaining composure, again. She couldn't like me, if she does why would she go out on a date-like-sort of things with many of the guys in their age group.

He recalled the next time they met after she gave him the apology CD mix. She asked him if he has listened and what he thought of it to that but he bitterly spit back that he has no time for crap like that. He thought it must have hurt her a lot. He wanted to give her back something to make up for all the rude and cold things he's done to her in the past...

He turned back to face his room. Everywhere he turns a trace of TenTen would be there... photos of just the two of them together in frames she customized for him, big gifts she bought him, tiny variations she did with his belongings.

To escape this confusion he opened his wardrobe to fetch a pyjama and it was like heading right into her hands! He remembered TenTen was the one who patched all those tiny holes after missions or trainings and sew back missing buttons. And to top it off, the PJ he just happens to put on was the one she bought him back from the bird country! It is pale blue and on it were bright cartoon moons and stars!

"She's filling my room with her presence, and it felt almost as if she's actually here," she said in a whisper with his stare glues on the bed since TenTen said his old sheets were getting old when she came over and he next day brought him a blue fluffy mattress set with new pillows and all! All very cute and fluffy... surprising he wasn't annoyed by all this. And when he said he already have them, she'd say, "_Neji, you can just say thank you... Or do you not know how_?" she'd challenge him. The best way to get him take her presents. A smart woman, TenTen is.

"Wait... why haven't I think about taking her out to a puppet show?" he reminisced a time back in the Rice country.

_- X – Flashback – X – _

_Neji noticed his teammate wasn't focused on the road and was distracted by posters and signs in the street. He heard a heavy sigh heaved her way. _

"_TenTen," that was all he said which is like telling what's wrong or commanding her to keep quiet. _

"_Nothing," she replied with a heavier sigh._

_Neji took a look at what has cause his weapon-loving friend in such a condition and found out they were all advertises about a musical that was going to be performed that night by Ninjas from the Sound who formed a band! But he just pushed that matter aside, glad that TenTen knows him enough not to bring up that matter – her personal needs. And thought musicals are no good for her since music is not going to hone her skills for her! _

_- X – End of Flashback – X –_

Neji heaved a heavier sigh than the sigh he recalled TenTen heaved back then. "I'm such a jerk," he muttered to himself under his breath. "I should have tend to her needs more than my own!" he scowled at himself. "How inconsiderate of me when she has done everything for me?! Beside the fact that she goes out with boys on date-sort-of-things," he quickly added. _'Making me jealous!' _he thought ,mentally from his sub-conscious.

Neji finally gave into himself that he is SO going to go to that show TenTen is headed for tonight and take her back into this very room with surprises install for her before GOD-KNOWS-WHAT might've happen to her from that CAT-OF-A-FACE Kankuro!

He stormed out of his room, without changing out of his pyjamas and off he left to the pet shop! If he keeps a puppy of his own and shares it with her, she won't have to spend time with Kiba and Akamaru anymore! He decided to take her out on puppet shows and musical and whatever they put up on theatres more often. And he's going to buy artists items so she can watch him draw instead of spending time with Sai as he draws! He also thought of improving on areas where he's not as strong as he is in taijutsu so she wouldn't run off to help Naruto train! And he definitely doesn't want TenTen off on a scavenger hunt for bugs with SHINO! GOD-KNOWS-WHAT-MIGHT-HAVE happens to her in a forest with Shino?!

Now, Ino-Shika-Chou (Team 10) is his favourite team! Since TenTen doesn't spend a lot of time with them other than talking to Chouji when they meet up at the barbecue. And she does not invite Chouji to have meal with her since she very clearly knows that he'll finish up everything without leaving anything for her!

First he went into a book shop and bought a huge drawing sketch pad he sees Sai uses and a few brush with paint of all colours. People stare at him as he left from one place to another. And in that book shop, he left a very stunned Sai agape! As much as the guy doesn't know how to show emotion, still, who wouldn't be stunned to see Neji in kiddie pyjamas with a girly frilly hair tie?

The next stop, he went to a pet shop and picked a puppy, new born but old enough to be sold. He got himself and TenTen a Pomeranian! He decided he'll go to the naming stage later on with TenTen after he drop the puppy off back at his house. He quickly did that and left to buy the tickets for the puppet show tonight!

To his demise, the tickets were all sold out and the only remaining person outside the theatre was Naruto, waiting for Sakura to come for their date which she agreed to come! "Naruto!" Neji snap from behind the fox kid. His cold tone of a voice sent shiver down the fox boy's spines. "Neji?" just by his angry aura scared Naruto a bit.

"I need that ticket,"

"What?"

"I. Need. That. Ticket," he enunciated in case Naruto couldn't understand him despite the anger and jealousy he's nurturing inside himself as the seconds tick by. The longer he's out here, the angrier he gets.

"Why?"

"Just give it to me!"

"No way! This is my first date with Sakura-chan or any other girl..." he said in somewhat a sad voice.

"I'll pay for it," Neji said through gritted teeth. He couldn't stand a minute longer outside of here without knowing what Kankuro and TenTen are doing in there!

"How much?" Naruto, being smart (surprisingly) decided that he could get money out of this, knowing Neji will take the ticket out of him by force if he continues being stubborn.

"Name the price,"

The ramen lover's eyes brightened, interested on the deal. He asked for a very high price which Neji wrote a cheque. Then Sakura arrived. Regret filled the spiky head. "Do you want another ticket too?" Naruto asked. But Neji already left. And Naruto, feigning delight and stupidity lied to Sakura that this wasn't the date he was hoping for and would take her to someplace better than this with the money he just got from Neji. So all is well for him.

Neji stepped inside the crowded theatre. He activated his byakuya and scanned through the guests for 2 certain people. Then found them at the front row, which has to be really expensive considering it being the front row. He switched seats with a girl who came alone that sat behind between the two. And thankfully she was attracted to Neji's charms that gladly switched the seats, adding a flirtatious and seductive purr, "with pleasure!"

He sat behind them, and stares at their motions only, not at the puppets! When Kankuro would put his arm on her chair, he would poke it with a pin he found on the floor in the theatre, causing him to back off. When he find Kankuro reach over to her knees, he would nudge a kick to his feet, sliding a little to the floor. If Kankuro would edge closer to TenTen during the show sometime, he would pull his cat hoodie down.

So in the end, Kankuro couldn't exactly do any of the things he planned! The finale was finally over! Neji hopped out of his seat and quickly shuffled himself in the queue people that are trying to file out of the room as soon as possible. He ended up in front of Kankuro and TenTen.

"Hey, wanna go hang out at my place afterwards?" he heard Kankuro say. He waited for TenTen's reply before he set anything in action!

"Um, I, uh," she couldn't exactly answer back. So she bit her lips as she think of what she should do or say.

So Neji decided it's time for him to be in the picture. "TenTen?"

"NEJI?! IS THIS REALLY YOU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND ARE YOU ACTUALLY WEARING THE PJ, BEDROOM SLIPPER THAT I GAVE YOU OUT IN PUBLIC?! OH MY...EFF!" she yelled, shocked in surprise.

"This is a public place where anyone can come if they have a ticket," he answered ignoring the last question.

"But what are you doing here, exactly?" she asked, happy that she has narrowed the topic down a little.

"I want to see you in my room. After this... so ditch whathisname behind you and come with me," Neji said in a voice that said 'it's a must and don't you dare object to me!'.

"Um, is it alright if we go to your house later?" She quickly turned to Kankuro and asked.

He made a little pout but saw the evil, deathly glare in Neji's eyes and decided to go along with Neji's plans. "Sure, we'll hang out some other time," but he wanted to laugh even when Neji's looking angry for what he is wearing!

Everyone in the room was appealed to see Neji in his pyjamas more than the show. They have never guessed the Hyuuga prodigy, one of the heartthrobs of Konoha would wear something as childish as this to sleep! They were expecting silk boxers or a boxer at least! They were greatly entertained and was shocked to see him in this form at first but got over that and amused themselves with it. Some snapping photos of him from afar, didn't want him to know they're going to humiliate him on the online world!

The queue finally ended and they dashed to the Hyuuga Branch house. They halted to a stop at the door. "O...k, what are we doing here?" TenTen asked, still couldn't believe what Neji was wearing. "I still can't believe you're wearing this out for everyone to laugh at you,"

"Why would me wearing this be such a laugh?"

"I mean! Even Naruto doesn't wear this when he sleeps anymore, does he?!"

"And how did you know?"

"Don't get me wrong! I'm not a pervert! You see, I live across to his apartment and sometimes he has his door open and I'm out to buy a few something and saw him in whatever he wears at night!"

"TenTen, how did the last track, the song 'Could it be you?' make you feel?" he asked, staring straight into her eyes without a single blink or a slight blink.

"You've listened to it? I thought you said you don't give a damn about the CD!"

"No I said I don't have time for that nonsense!"

"NO, you didn't!"

"Was I really that mean and harsh to you before?"

"Wait, this isn't Neji! This isn't the Neji I know! God! What happened to you?! Who are you and what did you do with Neji?! You're someone who is here in a Henge to fool me right? No wonder you're not brave enough to go into Neji's room! The Neji I knew would never waste his time on things that aren't important to him! The Neji I know would use 'Hn' in answers if it's not worth answering! The Neji I know-" she was quickly cut off by a kiss from him.

And when their lips parted, he asked. "Does the Neji you know might make you feel like this when his lip is on yours?"

Too stunned to talk, TenTen just stood there with wide eyes that looks like it's going to pop out any moment now! He opened the slide door and out came a Pomeranian puppy who broke the silence in TenTen. "What is this? Is this your pet? I still don't believe you're Neji! Despite the silence, positive silence and tingly feeling I felt when you kissed me! The Neji I knew didn't like animals!" He kissed her again, more passionately this time. "What about now?" he asked when their lips parted.

"I bought this puppy for you because you're always hanging out with Kiba and Akamaru!"

"Really? You did that for me?"

"And I also bought artsy stuff just so you wouldn't spend time with Sai and his drawings!" he snapped. He's not confused at why he's using many words in a sentence now!

"So... you're point is..." she said dragging him off a cliff where he will have to say those magic words : the 8 letters, 3 words phrase!

"I'm jealous of them," okay so that's not exactly what she was hoping for but improvised further. "And why is it that you're jealous of them?"

"Because... I love you and don't want to see you with them. I never notice the small little things you do for me everyday... I never notice how much you think of me before yourself... I never notice how," he was cut off by TenTen this time.

"Neji just shut up and kiss me already,"

**THE END! **

**

* * *

Please tell me it didn't suck right? It's my first NejiTen one shot... or a NejiTen that's not AU! Since I can't think of a good story plot for this pairing that's set in the time the series does! I know, pitiful me and my dried-of-ideas-brain!**

**Well, please tell me what you think though...  
Now I'll be off to finish the last 50 pages of the book I was reading or enjoying so much! It's call 'Where Rainbows End' by Cecelia Ahern! It's my number 1 favourite book now! **

**~ TTFN  
Uchihas1010hyuuga~ **


End file.
